Agian
by Hidanlvr
Summary: The summary is inside. ItacchiXChar


**Oh here is my new story. The thing with it is that, Kohote the main char, who is captured by Orochimaru, (btw this gose after all of the other storys) who before had raped her. You have to read it to find out what happens. There will be more than one chapter. and sorry that i havn't updated anything eaither.

* * *

**

Again?

Kohote stood on top of one of the giant fingers of the statue she tried to tone out the agonizing screams of the Jinjuriki.

"Kohote pay attention!" Leader-sama yelled at her.

She blinked a couple of times and noticed that she had started to fall asleep.

"Oh…I'm sorry leader-san. I'm not used to this yet." He starred at her even though the kid they were sucking the biju out screamed.

His gray eyes narrowed, "We are almost done, but his friends might be coming so I need you to go distract them. Itachi." Pein turned to look at the shadow with red eyes. "You go help her. A couple of them you know."

Itachi looked over at Kohote and sighed. "Fine. You ready to go Koh?" Koh was the nickname that they all gave her because Kohote was a little annoying to say a lot. She looked over at him and nodded.

"Yes Itachi-san…" she sighed. Kohote jumped down from the finger and waited as Itachi did the same. "So do you know who it is?" she asked as they poofed out of the cave to the forest, waiting for them to come.

"They are sound villagers." Kohote tensed. "The ones I know are Sasuke, my brother, and Orochimaru. An old partner…what's with you?" Itachi noticed what she was doing. "Well…Orochimaru had captured me when I was younger…I don't want to explain anymore…" she looked away from Itachi to stare at the ground.

"Oh. I see."

Kohote sighs and looks up, "Don't worry about it Itachi-san. At least we can fight them right?" She pulled a fake smile out for him but he just stared at her. She blinked at him and let her smile go.

"I'm not so sure they are here just to fight. You might not know it but Orochimaru-" she flinches. "Still has plans for you."

Kohote looks down again.

"Hey Koh…" Kohote looks up at Itachi to find him looking away, "I was wondering…"

"Yeah?" She asked smiling a little.

"Do you-"

"ITACHIIII!!!!!" Someone screamed. Both of them turned to look at Sasuke running at them with his Chidori. Itachi jumps out of the way and Kohote dashes to the side. Right into the arms of someone.

"Well, well, well. Who do we have here? Oh and in the Akatsuki too." There was a dark chuckle. Kohote's eyes widened and she looked up to see the pale face of Orochimaru.

"Y-you…" Kohote stuttered.

"Yes. Me" Orochimaru said and smirked. "Sasuke. Lets go. Now." He said and covered Kohote's mouth as he poofed away with her in his arms. Kohote bit down on his hand. He growled as he felt her fangs go through his skin. She didn't take in any of his blood; she just let it drip down her chin.

"Hmmmm. You have a fetish for biting now huh? Well. I bite too." He smirked and bit down on her neck, she let out a scream and growled at him.

"Let…go…" she said between clenched teeth.

He pulled away and licked his lips of the blood. "That wasn't so bad now was it?" she growled again and he just shrugged. "Oh just shut up. Kabuto." Kabuto poofed out of nowhere.

"Yes sir?"

"Bring her to a room. Were she can be…_comfortable_…" he said and she trembled a bit.

"Yes sir." Kabuto took hold of the terrified girl. "You're burning up? That's not good. Are you feeling all right?"

"Just…peachy."

* * *

After a while of being in the cell, Kohote was getting tired. She knew she was being watched, so what was the point of trying to escape? She knew the Akatsuki would be coming after her soon enough. Kiena would never let her be with this snake. Who would. The fricking guy is a pedophile! You've seen what he did with Sasuke! She sighed and closed her eyes. She _was_ feeling kinda sick…maybe she did have a temperature? Eh, what would it do to her anyway?

The door opened and she looked over towards the door a little disoriented. "Well, well my sweat. You look lovely today. You hungry?" Orochimaru chuckled.

Kohote barred her fangs at Orochimaru. "I'd rather starve then eat anything you would give me!" she yelled, and closed her eyes. Yelling made her dizzy.

"Well you should eat something. Lets face it. No one is coming for you."

Kohote smiled and opened her eyes. "That's what you think." She stood up and walked over to him so she was in his face. "They are coming for me. You snake bastered!"

Orochimaru glared then slammed her against the wall. Making her grunt in pain. "Look here. You will shut up now. I'm tired of listening to your annoying ways. I don't want to hear another word out of your mouth. If I do you won't like the consequences." He paused and watched her expression turn to fear. "That's what I thought." He said and dropped her so she slid to the floor.

"…Fuck you." She whispered loud enough for him to hear, and smirked.

"What was that?" Orochimaru asked and kneeled down to her level.

"I said…fuck you!" she yelled and punched him so he flew to the other side of the room. She got up and ran out the door but ran into the sound four.

"Oh lookie its you again." Tayuya laughed.

"Oh lookie. It's the bitch with bad hair!" Kohote smirked.

"What did you just say!?" she yelled and pulled out her flute and started to play.

"…shit." Kohote said as she fell into a genjutsu.

* * *

Kohote opened her eyes and groaned. Her head was killing her. "Where…are…they…" she whispered wondering how long she had been at the sound village.

"Your awake?" Tayuya said looking up from her flute. "Hmm…that was quick."

"Bitch…I hate you still." Kohote mumbled loud enough for her to hear.

"What was that!? Do you want me to put you out for a week again?!"

"A WEEK!?" Kohote yelled and sat up. Which only made her head kill her more.

"Damn. You can scream!" Tayuya yelled.

"B-but? Were are they? Deidara? Kiena? Ita-" just as she said that Sakon and ukon ran in.

"Hey Tayuya. They are here. We need your help."

"My job is to stand here and guard until Kabuto comes."

"He will be here in a few. We need your help. Now!"

"Fine!" they both left.

Kohote blinked threw the faze of dizziness and tried to put it all together, just when Kabuto walked in with some, _food_ for her. "Here…" he said and threw a pack of blood to her. "We wouldn't want you dieing on us…" he mumbled and sat down. Kohote smiled and walked to the pack then bit into it, closing her eyes as she drank it all down. Kabuto smirked while she wasn't looking.

She let go after all of the blood was drained and took in a gulp of air. "Thanks."

He nodded and pushed up his glasses, "Don't mention it. I had to do it."

Kohote starred at him and blinked a couple of times the dizziness was coming back but she didn't let it bother her. She got up and walked to her bed thing and lied down. She heard a loud bang and sat upright. "What was that?!" she said and starred at Kabuto through the bars. There was another bang and someone laughing when she smiled. _Deidara…_ she giggled and laid back down.

"What's with you? Are you blood high?"

"No!…Maybe…yes…" she started to laugh and kicked her legs in the air hyperness. "And! My dizziness finally went away!" she said then paused…"No…its back…wait. Nope…no I'm fine."

Kabuto chuckled "Your funny when your blood high."

"Fuck you!" she yelled and threw her shoe at her.

"Oh baby, is that a threat or a promise?"

"I don't know…" she got up and walked over to the bars, "Do you wanna find out?" she smiled and narrowed her eyes. Kabuto licked his lips and walked to the door.

"How will I know you won't try anything?"

"You won't." she said and leaned her head forward. He smiled and unlocked the door and in a instant Kohote grabbed the keys pushed him into the cell and locked the door throwing the keys into the trash. "Tolled you." She mumbled and left the room. She started to run, not knowing were she was going but anywhere where people aren't was good for her. She turned a corner and saw that there was moonlight coming from a stairwell. "That's my ticket out of this hell hole." She mumbled and ran for the door but stopped when she got outside. It was all…destroyed… Probably Deidara and his bombs. But were was everyone?

"Kohote?" a voice said and she turned around to see Itachi just centimeters away from her and covered in blood.

"Itachi…wha…what happened?" she asked and looked him over to see if any of the blood was his.

"There was a fight…and Deidara…well…Kohote…he is gone…" Itachi watched her face.

"He…he's gone?" she choked on the last word. "I…oh…he's…dead…" she said and her eyes filled with tears but she blinked them back. "Come on…I need to see if you have any wounds…" she said and grabbed his arm pulling him to a pathway.

"Were are we going?" Itachi asked. It didn't look like there was any water around here.

Kohote smiled, "I used to live here…and there was this one place I use to go to all the time." She turned off of the path towards the tree an bushes. "its right around here." She said and stepped into an open field with about three small ponds of water. It was foggy here unlike on the path. She let go of his arm and started to walk towards the closest pond. She tested the water then motioned for Itachi to sit next to her. He did.

"So what are you doi-"

"Take off your cloak." She said without looking at him. He paused to glare at her hoping she would be intimidated but she didn't look at him, she just tarred off a piece of her own cloak. "Leader-sama is going to kill be but oh well…" she mumbled under her breath. She dipped the piece into the water and turned to Itachi who had his cloak off. "Shirt too."

"What?" Itachi said starring.

"Just do it." She said and waited for him. He took his shirt off and Kohote took the cloth out of the water and went to Itachi's back. "Do you have any cuts you might want to tell me about or are you just going to be stubborn?" she asked. Itachi shrugged.

"I don't really remember if I got hurt in that fight."

Kohote nodded, "Then this might hurt." She said quietly but loud enough for him. She put the wet cloth on his back and started to get the dried blood off of his back. Itachi tensed. She froze. "You ok?" the last thing she wanted to do was hurt him.

"Yeah. Don't worry. I thing I might have a cut there."

Kohote nodded and moved to get more of the blood off. :Yeah you do…it's pretty deep…." She mumbled and continued to clean off his back. There was a total of two deep cuts and twelve little ones. "Turn around." She said and dipped the blood soaked cloth into he water and ringed it out a few times. Itachi had turned around so he was facing Kohote. She stood up and laid down her cloak behind Itachi. "Lie down." She said. And sat back down studying his features. Itachi looked at her questioningly but did as he was tolled.

"Why did you put your cloak down?"

"Because you can't lay on the ground without infecting those wounds of yours." She said and moved so she was sitting next to his stomach. Itachi looked at her then closed his eyes. She put the piece of cloth on his stomach an started to rub carefully.

"Hey Itachi." Kohote asked while still working.

"Yeah?" he said and opened his eyes to look at her.

"Well I was wondering. Last time I saw you, you wanted to ask me something but you weren't able to. What was it?" she dipped it in the water again.

Itachi paused and watched her face again. "My question was…Do you love Deidara?"

Kohote stopped what she was doing and looked down. He was dead…but did she ever love him? Well sure…but he never really loved her back. Did he? Well maybe sometimes. Not much. Sometimes she thought he was with her to have sex and not worry about anything…

She finally answered, "No." she looked at his stomach and contined to get the blood off. "Why?" she asked with no emotion.

Itachi went quiet trying to think of something to say. Because I didn't like seeing you with him. Because I don't think you two were good. Because I thing we should be together. Because…because….because I love you.

Kohote looked at his face. "Itachi?" she ask and he blinked.

"Huh?"

"Why did you want to know?"

"I Don't know how to put it…"

Kohote coughed and put a hand up to her mouth.

"You ok?" he asked sitting up.

"Yeah…I just don't feel so good…"

Itachi put his hand up to her forehead. "Your burning up!" he said. "What's wrong? Did they do something to you? Not feed you?"

"No I ate." She said.

"How much. 'Cuz I know you were hungry before the got a hold you." Kohote was quiet. Itachi put a hand on her neck feeling her pulse. "How. Much?" he repeated.

"One blood thingy…just today…it tasted weird…gross…but it was food…" she said and looked at him. She looked at his eyes then looked away.

"You need to cool off" he said and stood up. Kohote had one a good job cleaning the blood off of him and his cuts were starting to heal. He helped Kohote stand up. And she still felt dizzy but tried not to show it.

"Itachi. I'm fine you don't have to worry about me. She said.

Itachi just looked down at her showing his normal face of nothingness. "You need to cool off. Your going into the water." He said and put his feet in so he could help her in.

"Fine. But what about you…your wounds?"

"I'll deal with them." He said and went in further. Surprisingly the pond was like a hot spring at a hotel. There were seats carved out of the rock. Probably Kohote made it… he thought. She sat down and shrived.

"It's freezing…"

"That's good…" Itachi mumbled and sat down next to her. "I don't think it's so cold."

Kohote smiled, you never answered my quest-"

"I love you." He said and Kohote looked at him surprised.

"You do?" she asked. He nodded and she smiled, "Well…that's…nice." She mumbled and closed her eyes leaning her head on his shoulder "I…I love you too."


End file.
